


Presumed Dead

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Cura Te Ipsum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: "Missing person? Since when is a missing person automatically a homici...?" Lionel's words trail off. He recognises that face.





	

Womack seems to be in a bad mood as he stalks into the room, and Lionel makes sure to keep his head down to avoid any conflict. Okay, so Womack doesn't like having Lionel around but Lionel kinda likes it here. He likes Carter; she's a good cop. Even though Lionel's a bad cop - in every sense of the word - he can tell when someone's a good one.

"Fusco!"

Uh oh. Lionel raises his head and gets a file flung onto his desk in return. "Captain?"

"Take care of that!" With that, Womack disappears into his office.

Lionel opens the file. "Missing person? Since when is a missing person automatically a homici...?" Lionel's words trail off. He recognises that face.

"Since the mayor put a bug up the captain's ass about it."

Lionel looks up to find one of the younger and friendlier homicide cops talking to him.

"That guy's wealthy and he knows the mayor. He's gone missing so the mayor wants it investigated. Which is why his file is now on your desk."

"Guaranteed he's away in the Cayman Islands for a few weeks," another cop puts in, a lewd snicker showing what he thinks Benton is doing there.

Lionel doesn't think so. His bête noir, the mystery guy, wanted Benton's college file pulled, then Benton goes missing? There's an uneasy prickle down Lionel's spine that says mystery guy knows exactly where Benton is and Benton won't be coming home any time soon.

Reading Benton's file, Lionel is surprised to discover what happened to the drug cartel's drugs. Anyone else found with that amount of cocaine in their car would be sitting in jail waiting for a trial date. Not Mr. Wealthy Friend of the Mayor. No, he gets released on bail while claiming he was set up. "By a guy in a suit," Lionel mutters to himself knowing exactly who that is.

"What?"

Lionel looks up. Carter's back and is looking at his file with a lot of interest.

"A guy in a suit?" she repeats.

"It's a missing person's file. A few days before he went missing, this guy Benton was arrested with a lot of cocaine in his car. He said some guy in a suit set him up." Lionel hands the file over to her.

"I've been getting a lot of reports about a guy in a suit," Carter says, flicking through the file.

Lionel doubts it's his mystery guy. "This is New York; there are a lot of guys in suits."

"Yeah, this one follows the same MO. You going to this guy's apartment? You mind if I go with you?"

"Be my guest."

If the mystery guy made Benton disappear, Lionel knows there'll be no evidence. But Carter's 'guy in a suit with the same MO'? It might be worthwhile to find out about him, especially if he's Lionel's mystery guy.

"So this guy in a suit?" Lionel asks as they head for the door. "What's he been doing?"


End file.
